


Hit

by Chantress, verhalen



Series: Seeds of Fire [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Nerdanel, Alternate Universe, Collaboration, Courtship, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary Character, Omega Fëanor, Omega Verse, One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: In which Fëanor learns he is pregnant for the first time.





	Hit

**Author's Note:**

> **Captain Obvious Reporting For Duty:** We're aware that the Elves don't use the Greek alphabet and therefore would not be calling themselves Alpha, Beta, Omega - just like they wouldn't be speaking English, so you can consider the A/B/O terminology a translation for the sake of convenience with ease of association.
> 
>  **Other Useful Notes:** In this verse we are using the invented-Quenya word oma for Omega parent and ana for Alpha parent, which apply irrespective of gender (when males can get pregnant as well as females). The terms "Mother" and "Father" are reserved for Beta parents who conceive via the male-always-gets-female-pregnant method.

_You've put a seed inside me_  
_Oh, and while you're away_  
_It's growing silently_  
_To be a life_  
_Starts in my stomach_  
_Embraces my insides_  
_And about to reach my heart_  
  
-"Hit", The Sugarcubes

  
  
_  
  
Not long after Fëanor and Nerdanel returned from their camping trip, Fëanor went to see Mahtan privately - this time, not about matters of his apprenticeship, but about the nature of Alpha and Omega life. Mahtan was surprised and a bit angry that Fëanor's own sire hadn't explained any of this to him, but it wasn't the young man's fault, and Mahtan was fond of him besides.  
  
Mahtan's information included courtship rituals in the old custom, before the Elves came to Valinor. One day, just before the Mingling of the light of the Trees, Fëanor took Nerdanel's hand and led her out to a nearby grove, where he'd assembled a structure looking like a fort from blankets and pillows. "I made us a nest," he said, and they curled up together to watch the light show in the sky, and at last, the silver glow. That night, they made love for the first time with Fëanor inside Nerdanel, rather than the other way around.  
  
Nerdanel responded in kind by hunting with RAWR and bringing down a bird, which she roasted on a fire as Fëanor watched, and fed him from her fingers... another rite of the old customs. Again they made love.  
  
Finwë saw them together in the garden at his palace, with flower crowns in their hair, dancing. Another old custom - one where he'd wooed both Miriel and Indis, before they came to Valinor. He said nothing, but gave them both disapproving looks, and made a mental note to get in touch with Ingwë about Anairë's hand for Fëanor sooner rather than later.  
  
  
_  
  
  
Fëanor saw that his father saw, and the coldness in those eyes was like a slap in the face. Once again, Fëanor decided he needed to be away from Finwë as much as possible. But he was also feeling the fever to create even more than usual. He wanted to make Nerdanel a crown like the one she'd worn of flowers, but with jewels.  
  
He worked tirelessly for days, taking breaks only when Nerdanel brought him food, concerned that he wasn't leaving the forge, and suspicious when he hid his work before she came in.  
  
Finally, after days had become weeks, Nerdanel showed signs of upset, frowning at the evening meal with her parents.  
  
"What troubles you, daughter?" Mahtan asked.  
  
"Surely you know Fëanor has been working more than usual. Why don't you get him to stop for a few days?"  
  
"Does anyone make Fëanor stop doing things?" Mahtan raised an eyebrow. "I have tried to reason with him."  
  
Nerdanel sighed. "I see."  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" Mahtan looked into her eyes. "You care for him."  
  
The small nod was worth a thousand words. RAWR got up from the table and began to march out the front door, in the direction of the forge workshop down the hill from their house. Mahtan and Nerdanel followed behind them.  
  
" _Ana_ , where are you going?" Nerdanel asked, knowing perfectly well.  
  
"IF MY LITTLE GIRL WANTS TO SEE HIM, I'LL MAKE HIM COME OUT OF THAT FORGE."  
  
The forge door slammed open, and for once Fëanor was surprised to see it was Mahtan's mate and not Mahtan himself. Before he could open his mouth and try to remember the name that had always eluded him - hence the nickname RAWR, that just stuck - RAWR's mouth opened to speak... and then their nose twitched, as if they were smelling something strong.  
  
Then RAWR stared at Fëanor.  
  
"What." That stare was terrifying in its intensity, making Fëanor want to hide under the anvil.  
  
RAWR's nose twitched again, sniffing. "ARE YOU PREGNANT? YOU SMELL PREGNANT."  
  
"Er."  
  
"He's only had one heat, _Ana_ ," Nerdanel said.  
  
"HE SMELLS PREGNANT," RAWR said, hands on hips.  
  
"Conceiving with the very first heat is _unusual_ , but not necessarily impossible," Mahtan said. "And there is much about Fëanor that is not usual."  
  
"Well..." Nerdanel stepped forward. "Fëanáro, how have you been feeling lately?"  
  
"Restless. Creative. On fire." Fëanor felt like he was on trial suddenly.  
  
"You've only been eating when I bring you food, and you barely touch it."  
  
"My stomach has been acting strangely," Fëanor admitted. "Like before the heat started but... worse. Feeling nauseated in the first light of Laurelin."  
  
"HE'S PREGNANT," RAWR said, nodding.  
  
"Oh Eru," Fëanor said, mouth suddenly dry. "My father's going to kill me."  
  
His knees buckled, and Nerdanel sprang forward, catching him and guiding him to a seat before he could collapse the rest of the way to the floor of the forge.  
  
RAWR snorted. "AN ALPHA WHO MAKES HIS CHILDREN CALL HIM 'FATHER.' IF THAT'S NOT TYPICAL OF THIS WHOLE SORRY MESS..."  
  
"Yes, beloved, we've all heard your views many times," Mahtan said, patting his mate on the arm. "I suppose as the King, he feels he needs to set an example for his people regarding the Laws."  
  
"AND BECAUSE OF THAT, HIS ELDEST IS IN A FAMILY WAY AFTER BEING TOLD HIS WHOLE LIFE THAT HE'D BE SIRING CHILDREN INSTEAD OF BEARING THEM." RAWR shook their head. "SAY WHAT YOU WILL ABOUT THE DANGERS, AT LEAST IN ENDOR OUR PEOPLE HAD NO NEED TO PLAY AT BEING SOMETHING WE'RE NOT."  
  
Mahtan made a face, but didn't deny it.  
  
"So what happens now?" Fëanor asked, leaning into the comfort of Nerdanel's embrace.  
  
"Well, that's up to you, my lad," Mahtan said gently. "It's early yet, and having a little one to care for at this point in your life will put a strain on your apprenticeship and your... other plans for the future." He cast a wry glance at Nerdanel as he said this. "If you'd rather not carry a babe now, there are herbs I can mix for you; it won't be comfortable or pleasant, but it's quick and effective, and Finwë will be none the wiser once it's done. You'd still be able to bear children later on, as well, if you decide that's right for you."  
  
Fëanor swallowed and rested a hand over his still-flat belly. It might have just been his imagination, but he could swear he felt a small spark fluttering inside him, curiously meeting his regard. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation, and a vision filled his mind's eye: A copper-haired warrior, tall as Nerdanel's _ana_ , his stern face softening into a smile as he met Fëanor's gaze. _So beautiful_ , Fëanor thought, reaching out to trace a high cheekbone, the delicate arch of a brow, the petal-softness of the lips.  
  
The warrior caught Fëanor's hand, pressing a kiss into the palm. _Omëa_ , he murmured. _Oma._  
  
Fëanor opened his eyes, looking from Mahtan to Nerdanel, who were watching him with no small amount of concern. RAWR was frowning at him as well, but then, RAWR was nearly always frowning at something.  
  
"No," Fëanor said slowly. He spread both hands over his abdomen. "No, I want this. It feels... right, somehow. Even if my father _is_ going to throw a fit about it."  
  
Nerdanel choked on a laugh and drew him into a hug. "I'll punch him in the throat for you. Just say the word."  
  
"Oh believe me," Fëanor said, "if anyone's going to punch Finwë, it'll be me."  
  
"YOU'LL HAVE TO GET IN LINE FOR THE PRIVILEGE, CUB," RAWR said.


End file.
